Every Rainbow is a promise kept by GOD
by 3DBABE1999
Summary: WARNINGS.. SPOILERS for Season 10.. BLANKET WARNING for everything that might be considered Triggering and/or Offensive. Rated "M" for a few good reasons..
1. Chapter 1

"Every Rainbow is a promise kept by GOD."

WARNINGS: SPOILERS for Season 10.. Going straight to 'The Cure" and what I think that will be like.. P.S. Demon Dean is NOT.. Repeat NOT nice or good.. In fact he is barely redeemable and he makes 'curing' him, mentally, physically, spiritually and emotionally, damaging, difficult and exhausting.. Dean is going to be Hell to deal with (Literally and Metaphorically) throughout most of the time.. And DEMON Dean isn't even going to feel bad about it when 'The Cure' starts finally 'taking hold', 'The Cure' is not permanent either, Sam will have to go through eight hours of draining himself to give Dean his purified blood every day until Sam can figure out how to get The Mark of Cain off of Dean.. And DEMON Dean doesn't care how sick this ordeal is making Sam, in fact he's kind of almost hoping Sam will just die so he doesn't have to deal with Sam anymore.. Because Dean is happy being a demon (or at least he THINKS he is..) and he wants Sam out of his way, wants Sam's interference to no longer be an issue.. And at some point Sam will get so weakened by what he's doing to try to save Dean, that DEMON Dean one ups Sam and Sam ends up tied to a chair in the bunker's dungeon.. Where Demon Dean is just going to leave him.. A certain someone decides to teach Dean a lesson or two.. Trickster Style.. GABRIEL IS BACK, BABY!

OTHER WARNINGS.. BLANKET WARNING.. For anything and everything that could be considered as Offensive or Triggering Contents.. Lots of Hurt/Limp! Sam and Angsty/Guilty/Remorseful! Dean to come!

Jumping right into the middle of the action..

Now… Onto the story.. Please read, enjoy and review..

Chapter 1.

Eight needles are lined up and ready to go. Dean is not a happy camper about this. Sam guesses that the Iron in the chains must burn like a bitch. Plus Dean was never one for having a lot of patience. Never really could sit still very long.

Dean rants and raves and honestly it's all to be expected.. Sam's never seen a demon that actually wants to be eradicated… Well, this isn't exactly eradication of this particular demon.. But he's pretty sure that Dean doesn't see it that way.. That Dean can't see it that way, not while he's like this.. Dean is still Dean and he will still be Dean even after this.. Sam just has to make him remember that.. Make Dean remember that there is still a choice in all this and he knows that once Dean is past the halfway point that Dean will make the right choice.. He just has to give his brother that chance. The chance to make that choice, with a clear and level head that's not influenced by the seduction of sweet, sweet power..

But Dean's words cut and burn like a razor's edge. Dean definitely isn't going holding back.. And maybe that's a good thing?.. Maybe this is all stuff that Dean needs to get off of his chest before the cure can finally begin to take hold..

But that doesn't mean that it doesn't still hurt like a million daggers to the heart and soul..

Dean calls him a failure.. Tells him he's selfish and ungrateful.. And finally Dean starts to say what's true and real and what Sam has always known.. That Dean resented him growing up, that Dean STILL resents him even now, in fact it's worse now than it was then.. Sam already figured this stuff out a long time ago, he's known Dean resented him back when he was about eleven and he's carried that with him for years.. Now Dean talks like he pretty much hates him.. Sam figured that one out a while back too.. But he doesn't say anything.

He just sits quietly, getting the next syringe ready, as Dean yanks on the chains and writhes in the chair and yells and screams obscenities all involving Sam and some very inventive forms of very painful deaths, as Dean spouts hate filled accusations of how Sam has never done anything but lie to him, how Sam has never done anything but abandon him. How all of this is somehow Sam's fault.. And Sam doesn't say anything, because he believes that Dean is right about all of it..

Three hours in, the only change that Sam can see is that Dean is getting more violent, more hateful. Sam wonders if The Cure will even work, even just a little the way it did for Crowley.. Dean is a different kind of demon than anything he's ever dealt with.

Dean's words start cutting into the things Sam has had to do in the pursuit if trying to find his missing brother.

Words like "Sammy's little Demon Blood Addiction" get thrown around like fodder for the fires of Dean's rage and still..

Sam stays quiet through what all Dean shouts and screams and hisses and growls at him..

Sam is doing his best not to have any kind of reaction. He thinks that pisses Dean off even more, but he'd rather live with Dean's anger now than come to find out he's caused Dean's guilt later, if Dean should look back on this, remember any of it and remember seeing a crushed or haunted look in Sam's eyes.. Sam wants to start over again on a clean slate.. If there's any guilt from this for either of them then that can't happen.

So Sam rides out the storm, wearing a stone faced façade and he doesn't say anything, doesn't give this demon the satisfaction of seeing him react, because his brother will be back and he doesn't want him dealing with more even more guilt from all the things his demonic self, did..

The Cure will take hold.. It has to.

Sam doesn't know what to do.. What he will do, if it doesn't..

Six hours in and still, the only change is the increase to how aggressive Dean is becoming.. Sam's beginning to wonder if the chains will be able to keep containing him..

Six and a half hours in…

Sam lets out a relieved sigh.. Dean is starting to cry.. The sobbing is angry and violent, but it's crying just the same.. Sam hopes and prays that this means the cure is starting to finally take hold. Dean is still spouting angry accusations of how many times Sam has failed him, how many times Sam has abandoned him.. But now there's more than just anger there.. Sam can hear how much pain those moments caused Dean.. He can hear how disappointed Dean was with him through all of those difficult and trying times..

He thinks that maybe, just maybe a piece of the Dean he knew is starting to make its way back to him..

Eight hours in.. He never got to give Crowley the eighth syringe of purified blood and Crowley had still become basically human.. well.. with a few additives.. But he doesn't want to run the risk of not giving the eighth syringe to Dean now.. The battle for Dean's soul is depending on how long the cure will keep its hold, because Sam still doesn't know how to get The Mark off of his brother, which means that as Sam works to cure Dean's demonic side, The Mark will just be working to condemn every single part of Dean all over again.. So Sam plans to inject Dean with his own purified blood each and every day until he can find a way to get the damned Mark off of Dean and he doesn't care what sorts of risks he'll be posing to his own health in all of this.. He has more important things to worry about.

Like keeping Dean from ever having to go back to Hell again.

Besides he already knows his own end is nigh.. He just hopes DEATH will give him long enough to do just this one last thing before he has to leave this world….


	2. Chapter 2

"Every Rainbow is a promise kept by GOD."

Chapter 2.

~0~

Sam waits for another hour, just to be on the safe side, before he is finally convinced that Dean is himself enough again, to safely release from the chains.

Dean just seems so defeated as the chains come off. His older brother is shaking and jerking like a junkie that already needs his next fix despite having just taken a hit the drug he's jonesing for and there are shadows of guilt clouding Dean's eyes as the realization that everything he did as a demon, that demon or not, it was still him doing all of it...

Sam gets it, he really does. He's been where Dean is right now. With something evil, something demonic tainting his blood and just enough humanity to make him feel guilty over the things that taint did to him, over the things he did because of it.

Sam just hopes that Dean will let him help with this transition, because this transition is something Sam can relate to..

He gets Dean to his own room, because he hadn't thought much on cleaning, too caught up in his frantic search for Dean, so Dean's bed is still a mess and he doesn't want Dean to have to see that. He plans on cleaning in there and getting the bloody bed linens stripped off and thrown out so that Dean will never have to see any evidence of his own death.

Sam doesn't know why, but keeping Dean from having to see that is important to him.

Sam goes to the kitchen and raids the fridge and the cabinets. He hasn't thought much about shopping or eating either, so there's not a lot of food that hasn't expired or molded over, to choose from.

He goes with the safest options.

A heated up can of chunky chicken noodle soup that has carrots and peas in it as well, is poured into a bowl and a quarter of a package of, most likely stale, crackers are arranged in a circle around the edge of a plate with the bowl of soup sitting in the middle. An unopened set of plastic silverware, complete with a straw and a package of salt, a package of pepper and a packet of sugar, is set onto the tray alongside the plate and a Styrofoam glass of, probably, slightly watered down, tea is set just to the corner of the tray where it can better be braced against the upturned sides of the tray as Sam hasn't got the best balance at the moment..

His shoulder aches an twinges at the thought of trying to take his arm out of its sling to try to take the weight of even just half of the tray. So he has to try to carry the filled tray one handed without spilling anything.

"_Should be lots of fun_." He thinks to himself.

Dealing with an injured or weakened limb, especially a weakened or injured arm, SUCKS. And what's worse is, it's his right arm that's injured and he just happens to have the awesome luck of being right handed.

He manages, barely, _miraculously_, to carry the tray with just his left hand without spilling anything.

Dean is lying on his side, facing away from the door, he seems to be trying to feign sleep, but Sam knows that he's awake and simply trying to avoid talking about this newest, load of a craptastic situation that's been heaped on them.

Dean hasn't got anything to worry about, Sam doesn't feel much like talking either.

Sam sets the tray on a small folding table he had set up early beside Dean's bed, then he taps Dean on the shoulder, waiting for Dean to peak open an eye, then he points to the food, letting Dean know it's there, Dean grunts in response and starts sitting up. When Sam sees that Dean has started eating he leaves the room, closing and locking the door from the outside.

Dean might be human enough, again, to have let out of the demon proof chains, but Sam knows better than to trust him completely just yet... Dean was still fully human and without The Mark when he enabled and encouraged an angel neither of them knew, to possess him, after all and Dean had still been fully and completely human and himself when he had let Cain pass The Mark on to him.. And Dean had still been.. Mostly, human when he had knocked him unconscious to go after Metatron alone..

Yeah.. Sam wasn't letting Dean free from this "hunter's version' of House Arrest until he knew for sure Dean was at least free from the influence of The Mark.. Everything else (all of the other 'trust issues' between him and Dean) would have to be worked out some other time...

For now.. Sam needs to rest, not sleep, he doubts he could sleep anyway and he needs to rehydrate and get some kind of nutrients into his body.. He has less than twenty-four hours before he's going to have to give Dean nearly another half a pint of his blood after all...

TBC...

A/N: Okay.. The Chapters are about to start getting longer, by a fair amount of words..


	3. Chapter 3

"Every Rainbow is a promise kept by GOD."

A/N: A little something different.. Dean's P.O.V.

And his thoughts are not nice….

~0~

Chapter 3.

~0~

Sam thought he could judge him?.. Thought he could lock him in here and there'd be no repurcussions?

Sammy Boy was wrong.

There'd be hell to pay..

As soon as Dean could get his strength back that was.

Crowley was right.

Having Humanity added to the mix, sucks.. It strips away all of the fun and adds whispering words of self-recriminations…

But Dean wasn't going to let his conscience fool him into thinking this whole getting cured thing was the right thing to do.

Being a demon and having no woes was WAY more fun than having all of these sickly, pathetic little human, _feelings_ taking his soul and trying to make him 'good' and human again..

Sam was just simply pathetic.. Dean could see that now.. The way Sam fought so hard.. Practically warring with his own darkness just to try to stay some kind of semblance of good.. Dean wanted to roll his eyes.. His brother was weak… Because he couldn't just let himself go one hundred percent into the destiny that was written for him..

Sam could be a King.. He could have all of Hell gladly following behind him against any foe… Yet Sam had spit in the face of what had been given to him on a silver platter.

Some Boy King, Sam had turned out to be.

Dean had far more potential as a leader, as a ruler, as a King, than Sam could or would ever have.. Because Sammy Boy fought too hard against becoming completely evil.

Dean had seen it in Sam.. Every single sin Sam held himself accountable for.. Flickering little shadows of self-doubt that tainted the pure brightness of Sam's soul.. But Sam had no clue what the souls of other looked like.. If he did, Sam would know that he is so far from 'bad' or 'evil' that the struggle Sam puts himself through, all that drama, that Sam carries on his shoulders, it's all pointless.. The kid's got about as much darkness in him as hundred watt light bulb, while other people's souls look like the inky depths of deep space… Sam always was over melodramatic..

Which had made it easy for Dean to pick at every little thing Sam felt guilty for…

The demon blood.

Leaving him for dead in Purgatory.

Letting him get turned by a Vampire.

Setting Lucifer free.

Oh, yeah.. And Stanford…

Really couldn't ever let Stanford go… Because that was one thing that Sam really tortures himself over. Maybe because of Jessica.. Maybe because of something else.. But whatever.. Dean wasn't above using it..

Humans are so petty.. Now that he's a demon, he doesn't even really get what the big deal had been about any of Sam's faux-pa's.

Sam went away to college.. BIG Whoop-Dee-Doo!.. Why had it caused such a huge fallout?, That's what kids are supposed to do, grow up and fly away from the nest.. Yeah, he remembers what his human self, had once said about how kids should never leave their families… But that was back when his stupid, pathetic and petty, Humanity, mucked things up.

And yeah, Sam had drank demon blood.. Dean would have to use both his hands and his feet to count the number of times he had done drugs that were harder than just the recreational stuff.. Like the time he snorted a line of cocaine off of Stacy Gillham's stomach when he was twenty-five all because he was actually hoping to OD just so he might have a chance of getting his dad to stick around for more than two days at a time for once. But he hadn't OD'd and his dad had went off on a hunt without him anyway, despite the fact that he had been more than old enough to go along.. Hell, he had been old enough to go alone, so he still couldn't get why his dad had kept telling him that he couldn't be a part of whatever hunts he was going on.

Dean guesses his dad had probably been just another pathetic human like Sam was a pathetic human. Like Dean himself had once been a pathetic human.

Jo's spirit had been right. Things really do get clearer after you die.

And now that the old Dean was dead, the new Dean was one hundred percent done with letting Humanity taint him…

After five days of being hauled into the dungeon, chained down and injected with syringes of human blood over and over again for eight hours, Dean was sick and tired of it..

Not only of being man handled while he couldn't use any of his fun new powers to defend himself, but of Sam's bitchy attitude.. His pathetic brother had yet to say a single word to him ever since this whole thing began almost a week ago and it was pissing Dean off to no end that Sam was trying to keep him from gaining anything negative from him for his powers to feed off of, and each day after the cure took hold he only had enough strength left for feeling guilty for what being demonic made him feel and do… Then he spent hours being pathetic and human and trying to fight the seduction of the demonic power. But the demonic side of him always won out.. Because deep down.. Even the human side of Dean knew what he wanted.

And it wasn't to be human…

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

"Every Rainbow is a promise kept by GOD."

Chapter 4.

~0~

Sam was drained..

How could he not be? After all, he hadn't slept more than a few minutes at a time over the last five days.

His fatigue and the fact that he hadn't exactly been taking the best care of himself, was his downfall.

Dean had, had no conscience or mercy when he used the prime opportunity of Sam's exposed weaknesses, to tackle Sam to the ground and drag him into the bunker's dungeon.

And like Dean's demonic self, had been silently vowing over the last few days, there truly was, hell to pay for poor Sam.

Dean had to hand it to his kid brother though, Sam had remained stoic through the slicing and the gouging and even the dislocating of the fingers on his right hand.. It was Dean going for Sam's injured, right shoulder, that had made Sam make the first sound, that he had made in Dean's presence, in almost a week.

And the stupid, pathetic part of it was that Dean hadn't even done anything to the shoulder.. yet.. All he had done was go to cut the fabric of Sam's shirt away from the area… Dean liked being able to see the flesh open up to the cut of his blade, he liked knowing what was tendons, what was veins, he liked having visual confirmation of the pain he was inflicting..

Curious, now that Sam had whimpered at the first cut into the fabric, Dean began to pull the fabric back… The shoulder couldn't be that bad, that Sam would be cowed by his big brother simply getting a look at it.. Unless there was some serious damage, that Sammy boy was trying to keep hidden from whatever his big brother had planned… And wouldn't that be just too funny?, That Sam's first reaction to anything in almost a week would be to torture he perceived was about to happen instead of the torture that had already been brought down on him, instead of all the purposefully cruel and vicious things Dean has said to him while in his demonic state?

When Dean finally peeled away the shirt and the bandages that was covering Sam's right shoulder, he had to say, that even for a demon, he was shocked.. Dean had been to Heave, Hell and Purgatory, he had lived and died more times than he could count.. He had seen and done his fair share of very, very bad things.. He had been a firsthand witness to the spray of blood, guts and gore for most of his life.. So when the sight of Sam's mangled shoulder, churned even his own stomach, yeah.. It was bad…

Tisking as he caressed the wound with the tip of his blade, Dean looked at Sam, who looked away… Sam was apparently ashamed of the wound.. Or, of how he had gotten the wound.. Oh, so that's why the kid didn't want him to see..

"Samm-mmy.." Dean said in a sing-song tone "Now what did you go and do to yourself?.. Hmm?.. Cause it looks like you've been mauled by something big, bad and fugly.."

"It's none of your business." Sam stated somberly.. "Look… Whatever you're gonna do, just do it.."

"And get it over with.. Kill you… blah, blah, blah… Sam… You might as well get comfortable, cause you are gonna be here for a while.."

"Oh I wasn't expecting you to kill me anytime soon.. Nah, that wouldn't be much fun for either of us... I was just hoping you'd get back to more cutting and less talking." Sam stated with a roll of his eyes.

"Aww, Sammy.. Having a smart mouth, full of witty comebacks, isn't gonna make this any easier on you, kiddo.."

"Well, at least I have my smart mouth instead of your stupid face.. So I'd say that it's already easier for me.." Sam's retort was cut off by Dean backhanding him across the jaw.

"Are you tryin to piss me off, little brother?"

"Nah.." Sam stated dismissively "If I was tryin to piss you off, all I'd have to do is breath wrong.. See watch, I bet I can piss you off, just by breathing wrong."

Then Sam went about proving his point.. He took a breath in, held it for three seconds, let it out, breathing out for six seconds, took another breath in, held it for five seconds, let it out, breathing out for three seconds, took another breath in and let it right back out, breathing out for five seconds… And over and over again, with no set pattern, with no rhythm.. And Sam was right.. That was annoying as fuck..

"Stop that." Dean growled.

"Stop that." Sam mimicked, purposefully sounding like a child..

"Seriously?.. Copycatting me?"

"Seriously?.. Copycatting me?" Sam looked up at him with a smirk.

Shit… When exactly had the shoe gotten on the other foot, here?.. Dean was flustered beyond the ability to think and no matter how many times he punched Sam in the face, Sam just grinned at him like there wasn't any effect whatsoever..

Feeling rage pulsing inside him, Dean fled the room so he wouldn't just fly off the handle and kill Sam… Because he wanted to draw it out, he wanted Sam to suffer and he was not going to let Sam piss him off enough to make him rob himself of that..

And now that he was able to walk around outside his head became clearer.. Sam had totally played him… By diverting his attention onto other things, Sam had managed to keep his attention off that injured shoulder…

Just what was the deal with that shoulder anyway?

He didn't know what was pissing him off more, the fact that Sam didn't just cave and tell him how he had hurt the shoulder, or the fact that Sam was already hurt when he had gotten to him.. It made things.. Less sportsmanlike?.. Less fun?, Less challenging?.. He didn't really know.. But whatever it was that he was feeling, deep down inside him, was annoying the fuck out of him.. And that was serving to piss him off..

Oooh, he just wanted to hit something!... To cut something… To cut someone and make them scream!

But Sam wasn't exactly being the most cooperative subject at the moment.. But, Sammy boy always did have a bleeding heart when it came to others… Maybe if Dean tossed some sweet, innocent soul into the room and started cutting on them… Maybe then, Sam would be a bit more… Receptive to giving Dean the kinds of reactions he was seeking….

TBC…


End file.
